


Dominoes

by DoctorFatCat



Series: Life is a game we play [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, And the smut is hot I'm not gonna be humble about that, Curiosity, Fingering, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Non AU, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Showki, Smut, They're actually not awkward at all is that ooc or good, Twitter, bros being bros, canonverse, this is also cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 14:05:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorFatCat/pseuds/DoctorFatCat
Summary: “You know, if we’re gonna keep bringing up that subject maybe we should have a code for it.” The older suggests with a mocking smile.“Like what?” Asks Kihyun with a laugh.“Like Dominoes.”





	Dominoes

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a tweet I made  
> Anyways, I wrote this in two days, 'cause not writing smut is killing me and I couldn't bare.  
> I'm sorry to say I might not be able to post Can You Fake It until January, 'cause in a few hours I'll be leaving to a place without internet connection, and I don't have the whole chapter written yet. I might find a way, but probably won't.  
> This wasn't proofread, sorry!  
> Hope you enjoy

It was a comment Jooheon made.

The younger had said he liked the nice things international Monbebes said about his new hairstyle. He talks about the memes they use and how they like the length and color, what they think of it, overall, how it helps reinforce both his cute aegyo side and his tough rapper side.

Kihyun asks him where he’s finding all of that, and the answer kind of makes him feel stupid. How had he not thought of that before? Of course searching his own name on twitter would be useful for something. And he had searched other things on twitter to see people’s opinions on the topic, but most of those were hashtags, and sometimes trending names. Once he searched “fanfic” to see what the fuss was all about, and decided he didn’t want in on that.

But he’s succumbed to the curiosity.

He is pleased to find very nice comments about him. There are hateful words that seem to always be there no matter what he does, and he does his best to ignore them, focusing on Monbebes talking about how he looks hot, cute, how talented he is and how they want to kiss him, along with tweets calling him rude, saying they’re gonna sue him and calling him into a fight.

Sometimes it’s hard to differentiate the haters from the fans, but Kihyun feels like he’s doing a good job. He’s not reading everything under his name, just scrolling through and reading anything that looks interesting, the tweets that catch his attention.

Of course in this case _that_ tweet would get his attention.

 

_I cant pay attention to class coz i cant stop picturing how cute kihyun would look getting his ass eaten_

 

What the fuck?

“What the fuck?” Kihyun whispers to himself. Was this really one of the things his fans talked about?

“What’s up?” Asks their leader, who’s lying on his bed across the room from him. The younger looks up from his phone and shares desperate eye contact with his hyung. Hyunwoo chuckles at his expression.

“Read this!” The younger screeches, stretching his arm out to hand the other his phone, almost falling off Hoseok’s bed in the process.

The older takes the mobile with a concerned but amused expression. Kihyun watches as the man with brown hair scans the screen of the phone before his eyebrows arch comically, and he starts scrolling down, proceeding to, consecutively, frown, nod, and laugh.

The copper haired man is looking at him expectantly when he returns the phone. “What was that about?” He asks.

Hyunwoo looks at him again. “Just reading the replies. There’s some interesting stuff in there. I saw a Hyungwon meme.” He elaborates, chuckling at the memory.

 _“Replies?_ What replies?” The younger asks, looking down at his phone and touching the tweet to read said replies. Everyone seems to be very involved in the scenario.

 

_ugh he’d look so cute with his face buried in the mattress moaning_

 

 _I_ _bet he’s really loud_

 

_yes! kihyun pushing his ass back against the guy’s face T T_

 

_Can you imagine how cute?? :(((_

 

_god i wanna eat his ass_

 

_SOMEONE WRITE A FANFIC NOW_

 

See, there was it again. Fanfiction. He was going to stay away from that.

He looks up with a mortifying feeling crawling up his spine, and sees the other man looking at him with curious eyes and arched eyebrows.

“This is ridiculous. Why are they talking about something like this? Can’t they discuss who looks better with blond hair like normal fans would?” He asks with exasperation, rubbing a hand against his face to hide the way it’s heating up.

“I mean, I see their point.” Hyunwoo says sometime after a pause.

“What?!”

“It’s a pretty hot mental image. And they seem to know you well.” He enunciates. “Like, I can actually imagine you doing all that.”

Kihyun hits him with a pillow. “Hyung! Stop picturing it!” He says, incredulous. This cannot be happening. What’s wrong with this man? They’re friends! Who the hell pictures their friend being eaten out?

Don’t answer that.

“At least tell me they’re wrong.” The older says, trying to hide his laughter.

“First of all, I’ve never been eaten out, and second of all, I don’t wanna talk about this.” The copper haired male hisses, standing up and walking towards the door. “You freak.” He says, leaving to the sound of the leader’s quiet laughter.

They both drop the subject, of course. Because it’s something silly to joke about when it happens, but not important enough to keep bringing it up. They don’t change in anything, their interactions are the same, as expected of good friends. Something like that wouldn’t ruin their friendship. It was something to be remembered and laughed at in the future.

But as future becomes present two days later, Kihyun can’t really forget it.

It’s not like he can’t stop thinking about it, or like when he’s up at night trying to sleep the tweet keeps coming up to him. He’s curious, that’s all. He doesn’t stop thinking about it because there’s a part of him that doesn’t want to stop thinking about it until he finds a reasonable answer. But who could he ask that would be able to explain it?

Of course it’s Hyunwoo. The answer being justified by the fact that of all the members, he’s the only one who said he gets why the fans were talking about such things. The other five all had reactions inside the spectrum with a “that’s nasty” face and loud laughter as it’s poles.

Not that he went around telling everyone, announcing it to the wind, but it’s kind of hard to keep a secret from the people you live with and spend every minute of the day with. It’s especially hard to keep it when it’s not a secret and you’re not trying to hide anything at all, especially when it’s something so ridiculous.

But yeah, he needs to know what’s the appeal, so he comes up to Hyunwoo when they’re sitting together in the living room couch, trying to fit personal life stuff in the tiny gaps between their work schedule so they can give their manager some feedback.

“I have to ask something, hyung.” Kihyun starts, a pen in hand as he tries to find out how long he might take to go out to the market and buy ramen before Hoseok collapses in distaste, and fit it between promotions and practicing. Of course the manager could do that, but the younger likes to make sure the food is being taken care of by his own hands.

“Shoot.” The older answers, not looking up from the paper in his hands either.

“Remember that tweet from a fan talking about me and… my ass?” The younger pauses and looks up, not actually focusing on anything but realizing how stupid that sentence sounds.

“Yep. What about it?” The newly ravenette mumbles like he’s not giving the younger his full attention.

“I don’t get the hype.” He admits, turning his head to look at the man next to him. Hyunwoo must feel his stare, because he raises his head too and looks him dead in the eye.

“About the idea of you getting your ass eaten?” He asks like he’s asking what time is it.

Kihyun might not have thought this through. The leader is ridiculously straight forward, and the words still make his face heat up a little.

“Yeah.” He admits, looking back down at the coffee table in front of them. “Why did that tweet get so much attention? What’s so great about it?”

The older pauses to think.

“I can’t tell you why Monbebes like it, ‘cause I’m not them, but I can explain why _I_ think it’s hot.” He suggests.

Kihyun nods. “I guess that’s enough.”

The older leans back and sits with his back touching the rest of the couch.

“Okay, so… I guess it’s because I like eating girls out, first of all. And when I’m having sex seeing the other person feel good is kind of what gets me going.” He explains with a blank look, talking without making it awkward, thankfully. It’s not like none of them know about the others' sex life. And this fact and maybe sort of a kink he’s learning about the older isn’t exactly surprising or out of character. “And I guess I think you’re attractive enough for me not to be grossed out by the idea. ‘Cause if it were someone like Hyungwon or Jooheon I’d probably be a little weirded out, but you’re kind of my type? If I liked guys.”

“Does that mean if the tweet was about Changkyun you’d find it hot too?” The younger asks.

“...Not really. Changkyun’s the maknae, I’d only see it as weird.”

“I guess that makes sense.” Nods the copper haired male. “Okay.”

And just like that they go back to trying to organize schedules.

Later that night, in the shower, Kihyun gets curious once again.

He’s had experience with guys in high school, just like every other korean guy his age might have had, but no one’s ever done anything with his ass before. He doesn’t actually get how it’s supposed to feel super good.

He’s met people, in the industry mostly, people he can’t name, guys from other groups, who had told him about that side of their lives. How they hook up with people from their own groups, other groups, actors, etc. It’s something risky to do here, and if they do then it _has_ to feel good. There’s no way people would put their careers at stake for something that doesn’t feel amazing.

But he doesn’t even know how to get started on that. He wants to know what the hype’s about, how it feels.

He tries touching his butthole with his fingers when he’s under the water in the shower. He tries delicate touches, tries circling his rim and even poking the tip of his finger inside himself, but it doesn’t feel like anything particularly good. It’s just him touching his own body, as if he was touching his arm. The emotion is basically the same. Playing with his nipples might have more effect than that.

So he just gives up on it. Accepts he might never find out, and that it’s okay.

He’s not kidding anyone.

“I don’t feel anything when I touch my ass.” He tells Hyunwoo when they’re both panting against a wall in the practice room. The younger had asked him help to perfect the choreography, and now regretted his choices by how long it’s taking him to catch his breath.

The older looks at him with a frown, face dripping with sweat, probably trying to understand what the hell he’s talking about. It takes him thirty seconds, but he eventually lets his mouth form an O shape as he nods in understanding. “So you tried it?”

“I did, but I don’t feel anything.” The younger says with a sigh. “I wanted to know what the hype is about. Maybe I’m broken or something.”

The ravenette hums. “I don’t think you’re broken. Maybe you just weren’t in the mood. Most of the time touching your dick when it’s soft doesn’t make you feel anything, right?”

Kihyun nods. “But I tried getting hard.” He adds. “Maybe I was just too nervous.”

“When did you do that?”

“In the shower, last week.” He explains, waving his hand dismissively.

“Maybe you should get someone to touch you instead? Or like a toy.”

“I’m not that desperate.” The younger chuckles. “I was just curious.”

“And you’re not anymore?”

Kihyun pauses. Maybe he still is. “Yeah I still am.” He admits. “How am I gonna get a toy? The manager always inspects whatever arrives at our house.”

“Then find a person.” Hyunwoo shrugs. “We know people who like that.”

“Yeah, but I don’t want to give them the wrong impression. And I feel like I’m not close enough with people for it not to be awkward.”

“What about Yoongi?”

The younger frowns. “I don’t think he’d want to. He’d be all ‘it sucks you can’t finger your ass by yourself but _I’m_ not gonna do it.’”

Hyunwoo is actually laughing at that. The grey haired male tries to look offended, but he’s starting to laugh along.

“I hate you.” He slaps the leader’s arm.

“You know, if we’re gonna keep bringing up that subject maybe we should have a code for it.” The older suggests with a mocking smile.

“Like what?” Asks Kihyun with a laugh.

“Like Dominoes.”

“What does that have to do with it?”

“Nothing. That’s why it’s perfect.” He jokes. “Anyways, I really don’t know anything about butt stuff.” Hyunwoo grimaces. “Sorry.”

Kihyun shakes his head. “Nah, it’s fine.” He says. They sit staring at their reflections in the opposite wall’s mirror. The younger has an idea, and due to the mirror, it’s pretty obvious. “Should… Should we try it?” He asks, turning his head to look at the older.

“What?”

“The- The butt stuff.” He answers, trying not to laugh.

The older’s eyes widen in realization. “Yeah! Maybe if I do it to you you’ll feel something.”

“Right? And it’s not gonna be awkward, is it? Just two bros doing bro things, touching each other’s asses.” The younger jokes.

“Is my ass getting touched too?” Hyunwoo asks.

The grey haired man stops to think about it. “I dunno.”

“The focus here is on you. When do you wanna do it?” The older asks, patting Kihyun’s thigh to reinforce his point.

“We should do some research about if first, before deciding on anything.” Suggests the younger. “Or it might be traumatizing.”

“I don’t want you to get hurt or something like that.” The older agrees. “I’m gonna do some research, get to know how it works and what I should do for you to feel something.”

“So we’re actually doing this.” Kihyun muses.

“Yeah.” Nods Hyunwoo.

“Let’s go back to practice before I give up on the dance break.” The younger mutters as he stands up, offering the other a hand.

A part of him thinks Hyunwoo’s gonna forget the subject. If he actually does, the younger won’t blame him. They’re in the middle of a comeback, who has time to think about personal stuff anyway?

That’s about the reason why he’s surprised when the leader comes up to him one night when he’s trying to locate the pepero he hid from Minhyuk somewhere in the kitchen, a half empty bottle of banana milk in hands.

“I looked it up.” The older tells him, putting his crossed arms on the counter as he watches Kihyun walk around the kitchen, opening every cupboard. Hyunwoo’s wearing a white shirt with a loose V neck and his hair is damp.

“Looked what up?” The younger mumbles, not giving the other his full attention as he looks inside the empty pans to see if the candy is in there. “Have you seen that strawberry pepero I asked the manager to buy me?”

“Nope.” The older shrugs. He keeps watching the younger walk around in silence, until he finally gives up and stops in front of him, the counter separating them, sipping sadly on his banana milk. “Dominoes.”

Kihyun looks at him with a frown.

“I looked it up.” He tries again.

He lets the younger take his time to process the information. “Oh! You did?” He’s sure there’s a faint blush on his face, but doesn’t comment on it. “So?”

“I think I’ve got a hold of it. What I gotta do.” He says.

The younger purses his lips. “Is it okay if I don’t know? I just want to, I don’t know, lie there and let you do your thing. Maybe trying to read stuff is gonna make me bail out.”

“Okay.” The older shrugs again.

They stare at each other for a few silent seconds, the younger drinking the last of the banana milk before settling the empty bottle on the counter.

“So…” The older starts.

Kihyun raises his eyebrows as an incentive for him to keep going.

“There’s this thing you should do. Do you know what a douche is?” He asks, fidgeting.

“Isn’t it that thing you stick up your ass to clean it? Do I have to do that?” The younger asks.

“You don’t have to get a douche, you can just try to clean yourself without it, but it’s the same idea, overall.” Hyunwoo elaborates, motioning with his hands.

“Can’t I just wash up?” The younger groans.

The ravenette shakes his head. “I’m not letting my tongue anywhere near your ass unless it’s sparkling clean.”

Kihyun sputters. “You’re gonna eat my ass?!” He asks.

Changkyun chooses that exact moment to enter the kitchen. The older men look at him with expectant expressions. He makes a “I don’t wanna know” face before turning on his tracks and walking out.

Kihyun sighs. “Great.”

“What day do you wanna do it?” Hyunwoo asks him, trying to ignore what just happened.

“When’s our next free day?”

That’s how they end up standing in front of the couches in their living room with the five remaining members looking at them expectantly.

“We need you guys to go out next friday.” Kihyun tells them.

“Why?” Jooheon asks first.

“‘Cause we need to do something and we need the house to ourselves for that something.” Hyunwoo explains.

“Do we wanna know what it is?” Minhyuk asks, squinting his eyes.

“You don’t.” Kihyun shakes his head.

“We all know we’re gonna end up finding out.” Hoseok says. “Not that I care that much. Just stating a fact.”

“Will you do it? Please? I’ll pay for your meals.”

Hyungwon seems to be about to accept when Changkyun interrupts. “There’s no need. You haven’t got that much money on you, anyways.”

“Will it be traumatizing if we stay?” Hyungwon asks.

“Probably.” Answers the grey haired male.

“Then I’ll be out.” The taller says.

“Can we go out together?” Minhyuk asks him, to which Hyungwon nods.

Then it’s settled. The days go by and both Kihyun and Hyunwoo only talk about the subject three times in the following week, and thankfully they’re not being awkward like many people would be.

When friday comes, Kihyun starts the day on a pretty bad mood. He’s only gonna have liquids for food, because of the whole ‘your ass has got to be super clean’ thing. It makes him want to give up, but they’ve gone far to deep in it to back out now. And he still wants to try.

“I can’t believe I’m dieting to have my ass played with.” The younger mumbles angrily, throwing himself on the couch next to Hyunwoo with strawberry milk in hands.

“You need a filter.” The older tells him, not taking his eyes away from the TV. “What if one of the boys walk in?”

“Changkyun’s probably told them already.”

The ravenette hums.

“Probably.”

They hang around until all the boys leave, shooting knowing-slash-weirded-out looks at them.

“Since we’ve already lost the respect of our bandmates.” Kihyun starts, letting his body fall to the side. “I think we can just do it in the middle of the crowded living room instead of today.” He mumbles.

Hyunwoo laughs. “Never took you for an exhibitionist.” He jokes. “Do you wanna go now?”

The younger nods. “I’m gonna shower.” He tells him, sitting back up, running a hand through his messy grey colored hair.

“Okay. I’m gonna go get the bed ready and take out the stuff we’re gonna use.” Hyunwoo tells him, turning the TV off. “My bed or yours?”

“Should we do it on Hyungwon’s bed to piss him off?” Jokes the younger, stretching out. “Your bed is bigger.”

“They’re the same size.” Hyunwoo raises an eyebrow.

Kihyun makes a face. “Really? Yours feel bigger.”

“Go take your shower.”

While the younger is in the bathroom cleaning up Hyunwoo lays a towel on his bed and takes out lube. He’s not counting on Kihyun wanting him to use his fingers, but just in case he does… Better safe than sorry.

“Do I put on clothes before walking out or do I come out naked?” The younger calls from inside the bathroom.

“I’ve seen you naked before.” The older reminds him. “We’ve taken showers together.”

“I know, but-” The younger opens the door and walks out with a towel around his waist. “Is it awkward? To just walk out butt naked?”

The older shrugs. “Come inside already.” He says.

Kihyun steps into the bedroom. His hair is damp and he’s holding onto the towel. “Are you getting naked too?” He asks the leader, quieter than he usually talks.

“Will it make you feel more comfortable?” The ravenette questions.

“I think so?”

“Then I will.” He says. He doesn’t want the younger to start feeling nervous now. It’s just a silly thing they’re gonna test out. They’re fine. “Maybe you should try getting hard before we start.”

Kihyun shrugs. “Okay. You lead the way. What should I do?”

“Just take away the towel and lie on your back.” He says. The younger does as he says, lying down on the leader’s bed, throwing the towel on Hyungwon’s bed.

“Now what?”

“I don’t know. Do something to get hard.” The older waves a hand around, frowning.

Kihyun reluctantly takes a hand to his member and touches it. He tries tugging on it, stroking. He grimaces at the dryness. “I can’t do it.” He announces.

“Can I try?” Hyunwoo asks. The younger stares at him for two seconds before nodding. The ravenette takes the bottle of lube and puts some drops of it on his palm before reaching for Kihyun’s dick. He smooths his hand over it and wraps his fingers around the soft length, stroking it slowly. “Try thinking of something that turns you on.” He suggests when he notices Kihyun’s just as soft as he was before.

“I can’t! I feel like I’m under pressure.” He groans. “Let’s just try the butt stuff.” He says.

“Let me try one more thing.” Hyunwoo tells him. He pulls off his shirt and takes off his pants, climbing onto the bed, and moves towards the younger. The ravenette touches Kihyun’s legs and spreads them. The grey haired male is trying not to push him away out of reflex as the older settles between his legs, his crotch touching his. “Close your eyes.” He says in a low voice.

Kihyun closes his eyes, and wonders if this means Hyunwoo is gonna kiss him. He’s holding his thighs, his own dick pressed up against Kihyun’s. Then the older grinds down against him. He rolls his hips against the other male’s, and the lube on Kihyun’s cock helps the slide of their members together. It’s pretty hot, so the younger starts getting hard, along with Hyunwoo.

Soon the both of them are breathing heavily, Hyunwoo rolling his hips more frantically against the younger’s. He stops when he remembers this isn’t what they’re supposed to be doing. The ravenette stalls his hips and pulls away from the other man, letting his thighs down.

“Turn around.” He tells him. Kihyun opens his eyes slowly, and looks at him, before doing as he’s told and turning to lie on his front, head turned to the side and arms bent at the elbow, forearms snug against his torso. “Ready?” He asks.

Kihyun nods.

Hyunwoo positions himself behind the younger, spreading his legs so he can kneel between them. He reaches out and runs a hand down his back until he reaches his butt. Kihyun shakes a little, ticklish, and he smiles fondly. The younger has his eyes closed, trying not to think too hard about it. He’s been worrying so much about this stupid thing Hyunwoo wants nothing more than to make him feel something, make him feel good. He squeezes Kihyun’s cheeks and spreads them, revealing his pinkish entrance.

“Your ass is kinda cute.” He mumbles. Kihyun makes an indignant sound as an answer, and Hyunwoo revels in how his hole clenches and unclenches along with his reaction. He’d never noticed before that assholes apparently react to emotions too. He brushes a thumb over the younger’s rim, just feeling the waters, and Kihyun tenses up. “I’m not gonna hurt you.” He tells him.

“I know you’re not, hyung, It’s involuntary.” The younger explains. Hyunwoo ponders it sounds true.

He backs off and leans down so he can bite lightly on one of his cheeks, as a kind of warning he’s about to get there. Then he feels bad and kisses the place he’s bitten. Hyunwoo squeezes his ass once again and spread his cheeks just so he can fit his lips in between them and kiss the younger’s fluttering hole. He clenches again in response. He gives his rim a tentative lick, kissing it before sucking around it.

Kihyun bites his lips in response. He’s feeling something. It’s not exquisite or the best thing ever, but he’s feeling it. Hyunwoo is eating him out slowly, carefully, flicking his tongue over his rim and then sucking on it while his tongue prods inside. He can’t hold back a whimper at that. It seems to urge Hyunwoo on, because he starts eating him out like he’s getting more confident.

“Ah!” Kihyun breathes out, the ravenette spreading his cheeks further apart to suck on his rim. And he keeps going for so long it makes the younger wonder if he could be left with a hickey on his butthole. “Hyung.” He moans softly.

The older runs his mouth down and presses his tongue firmly against his perineum. Kihyun keens and grips the sheets right next to his head, stubby toes digging into the mattress trying to get leverage. His hole clenches around nothing as the older presses his nose against the space right under it, stimulating his prostate. When Hyunwoo moves back up and slips his tongue inside the younger’s warm entrance, Kihyun’s dick throbs.

“Stop, hyung!” He mutters softly. “Ah! Stop!”

Hyunwoo pulls back, worried, and tries to meet the younger’s eyes to see if he’s okay, but he’s got them closed. Kihyun only opens his eyes when he realizes the leader isn’t doing anything anytime soon.

“Why did you stop?” He whines, looking at him from over his shoulder.

Hyunwoo raises an eyebrow. “You told me to.” He points out.

“Yeah, but I didn’t _mean it.”_ The younger says.

“We should have a word for when you actually wanna stop so I’ll know when you mean it.” Suggests the ravenette.

“So like a safeword?”

“Yeah.”

The both fall silent, thinking.

“Hoseok.” Kihyun offers.

The leader’s expression is blank as he says “I’m not sure I feel comfortable with you yelling another guy’s name while I eat you out.”

“I’m not gonna say it.” The younger tells him.

“You don’t know that.” Hyunwoo points out.

“Ok then.” He rolls his eyes. “Spoon.”

Hyunwoo is satisfied enough by that. “Okay then.” He mutters, biting down on the younger’s cheek again. “I like we’re having a casual conversation with your ass spread open all up my face.” He sneers.

Kihyun chuckles. “I like how we went to painfully awkward to having a casual conversation with my ass spread open all up your face.” He says back, sounding sleepy due to his blissful state. “Go back in time and tell that to my trainee self.”

The older chuckles, and licks a stripe up the younger’s crack, going from right under his balls to his hole. The younger clenches weakly around nothing, and he watches it happen a few centimeters away from his face. Who knew he’d find it so hot?

He sucks softly on the younger’s entrance, and uses his thumbs on each side of the grey haired male’s rim to push his tongue inside and suck at the same time he moves it back and forward. The younger moans loudly at it, not being able to hold back as he’s taken by surprise. Hyunwoo pulls away and teases the hole with his thumb as he cranes his neck to watch Kihyun’s face, eyes closed and lips slightly pursed due to his cheek being pressed against the mattress. He moans softly when the older presses his finger teasingly against his spit slick entrance.

He looks so cute.

The last time Hyunwoo had thought he was cute was during the second season of Monsta X-Ray, when they filmed that drama parody, and he was dressed as Yeojoo. He remembers being surprised at how good he’d looked, and feeling stupid, because if someone was gonna look cute dressed as a girl, of course that someone would be Kihyun. He remembers how he fidgeted with the skirt when he got nervous, and his next thought, involuntarily, is picturing Kihyun with just the black skirt. He pictures Kihyun bent over the kitchen counter, back arched, wearing the black skirt, with Hyunwoo kneeling behind him, face covered by the skirt as he eats him out.

Kihyun doesn’t know what’s going through the older’s head, but he’s gone from careful and teasing to intense in only a few seconds, abusing his hole with more dedication. He can do nothing but try his best to hold back the moans, only letting a few whimpers and groans slip out as he grips the covers so hard the fabric might rip from his nails. He lets out a loud moan when the older grips one of his cheeks and squeezes it firmly as he fucks him with his tongue.

“Goddamnit. Fuck!” He curses, face scrunched up and mouth slightly open as he takes it all.

“You want me to use my fingers?” The older asks, voice rough, pulling away to see the younger’s face. Kihyun reacts as if he’s just got out of a trance, looking at him with unfocused eyes.

“Yeah.” He nods.

The older male sits up and grabs the lube and drizzles it on his pointer and middle fingers. He closes the cap and throws it to the side, running both fingers over the younger’s rim, pressing lightly in circular motions. He watches the younger’s face as he bites his lower lip and arches his back. Kihyun opens his eyes and shares the eye contact with the older.

“What?” He asks, voice quiet.

Hyunwoo shakes his head to inform it’s nothing wrong. “You look good.” He explains.

Kihyun grins at him.

“I’m gonna push one in, okay?” He mutters, curling his pointer finger to press only his middle against the younger’s entrance. When Kihyun nods, he presses in and his finger sinks into the younger’s body without much resistance. The lube helps a lot, and it’s not hard to push it in at all. Though, when he’s all the way in, he realizes it’s a tight fit, the younger’s body clenched snugly around the digit. “You okay?” He asks.

“I’m fine. It doesn’t… It doesn’t hurt, it’s just a little weird.” He elaborates, gripping the sheets once again, but just as a distraction. He rolls his hips timidly, to test the waters. “‘S fine.”

“You want another?” He asks, already pressing his pointer finger against the stretched rim, rubbing the place where he’s tight around the other finger.

Kihyun doesn’t answer for a few seconds, then sighs. “Yes.” He says. “Let me try one more.”

Hyunwoo takes his other hand from the grey haired male’s thigh to his butt, massaging a cheek as he presses in his pointer finger. Kihyun clenches down when he starts pushing it in. “Don’t do that, it’ll hurt if you do.”

“Sorry, it’s a reflex.” The younger explains.

Once both fingers are inside, Hyunwoo lets them there for Kihyun to get used to.

“Everything okay?” The older asks.

“Do something, it doesn’t hurt.” The younger tells him. “It’s just weird, you can move.”

The ravenette feels around the other’s insides. “Feels funny.” Kihyun chuckles softly.

“According to the stuff I’ve read, your prostate should be around here.” Hyunwoo comments, feeling the place. “It’s supposed to feel good.” He explains, and curls his fingers there, dragging the tips over the firm swollen gland.

He _sees_ the way the younger shivers, his eyes closing. “Yeah, that’s definitely where it is.” He mutters, making the older chuckle.

Hyunwoo starts moving them back and forward, slowly, making sure to always brush the tips of his fingers over the younger’s prostate. He keeps the pace, noticing the stimulation on his prostate is working, and the younger’s whimpering softly against the mattress, hands looking for something to hold onto.

He goes back to his former position, fingers still moving, and swipes his tongue over his stretched rim. The younger moans, clenching down around Hyunwoo’s fingers. Liking the reaction, the older starts sucking on the place, flicking his tongue over it at the same time he fucks the younger with his fingers.

Kihyun is taking so well he decides he can move faster, and starts to fuck him faster as he sucks on his rim hungrily.

 _“God.”_ The younger whimpers desperately. _“Hyung,_ that feels so good.” He moans in a high pitched tone, gripping the pillow next to his head and moaning out loudly, rolling his hips with his face buried in the older’s pillow.

Hyunwoo’s ridiculously turned on by it. Kihyun looks like he’s having the time of his life, clenching so hard around his fingers it’s making him insane. He bites down on his cheek again and goes back to sucking with a loud groan, his neglected cock throbbing.

“How hard are you?” Asks the grey haired male, biting on his lower lip.

“Real fucking hard.” Hyunwoo tells him, his breath fanning over Kihyun’s hole.

“Are we going to fuck?” The younger asks, staring at the wall in front of him as he tries to control his moans.

“Dunno.” Hyunwoo mutters, concentrating on eating the younger out and rubbing his spot.

Kihyun lets his face press against the mattress as he forgets everything that isn’t this moment, where he’s feeling so good he can’t be bothered. He presses against Hyunwoo’s fingers and face, thankful his leader agreed on doing this for him, thankful he ever saw that tweet, thankful Jooheon dyed his hair. He comes back to consciousness when Hyunwoo moans against his entrance, eating and fucking him hungrily.

“Hyung.” The younger starts. “If I let you fuck me, are you going to make me cum?”

The older pulls back, slowing down his fingers. “Of course.” He says in a husky voice, almost as dazed as Kihyun. “Tell you what. I’ll wait for you to come first.”

“You can’t control that.” Kihyun says.

“I’ll edge myself.” The older insists.

Kihyun shivers, and goes “Okay, yeah, you can fuck me.”

“Do you have condoms?” The older asks, reluctantly pulling his fingers out, staring at how the younger’s hole clenches a few times and gapes just the tiniest bit.

“I…” The younger starts, trying to remember how to talk properly. “I don’t. Hyungwon probably does.”

The older climbs out of the bed and goes towards the other male’s stuff. “Where?”

“Look inside that makeup box he has in his closet.” Kihyun suggests, supporting his upper body on his forearms.

Hyunwoo does as the younger tells him, opening the box and finding a few condoms inside. He rips a package off and closes it before going back to bed. He opens the package and rolls it on himself, stroking his cock and hissing at the relief he’s finally getting. Kihyun is watching him over his shoulder, looking down at the older’s hand around his cock, feeling his own kick in interest, between him and the mattress.

“Do you think I’m less of a man because of this?” Kihyun asks quietly.

Hyunwoo looks at him, meeting his gaze, wondering if Kihyun’s been worrying about that this whole time. “I don’t care if you wanna get fucked. You’re still the same person.” He says. “You can play with my ass if you want.”

The younger grimaces, and tries to cover it up as best as he can, but Hyunwoo’s already seen it, and chuckles.

“We’ll see.” The gray haired male mutters, making it obvious that’s a no.

“You wanna stay like this?” The older asks, getting closer to Kihyun.

The other moves his knees and positions himself on his knees and shoulders, the classic ass up face down. “I think it might feel better like this.” He says, looking at Hyunwoo, who’s openly staring at his ass with hunger in his eyes.

The older gets behind him, taking his member in hand and slicking it up with a lot more lube than he used to finger the younger. He brushes the tip against the younger’s rim, watching it flutter. He starts pushing in, doing his best to go in as painless as possible, but not knowing how exactly to do this. He stops only when he’s fully seated in.

“That hurts.” Kihyun says. “Fuck, that’s really uncomfortable.” He groans.

Hyunwoo leans in and supports himself in one arm as he laces the other around the younger to play with his nipple. He kisses and nibbles on his neck and rolls his hips slowly. It’s not actually helping that much on the terms of soothing the pain in his ass, but Kihyun thinks the moment itself is hot, and he’s extremely turned on by it. He also likes how caring the older is being, how nice everything is.

“You can move.” He tells the ravenette. “Do it slow.”

“You want me to thrust?” The older asks him. Kihyun nods.

Hyunwoo buries his face in the crook of Kihyun’s neck and moves his hand away from his nipple, running it down his body to grasp his cock as he starts to thrust slowly. He holds the other’s shaft between a thumb and two fingers, rubbing his fingers against his frenulum and stroking slowly.

Kihyun starts feeling good again, the stimulation helping him relax and get used to the dick inside him, making him want more. He clenches weakly just to feel the way Hyunwoo sighs against his neck. He rolls his hips to test it out, and earns a moan from the both of them.

“Doesn’t hurt anymore.” The younger mutters, and that’s enough. Hyunwoo supports himself on both arms, hovering the younger’s body, uses his own legs to spread Kihyun’s further, he snaps his hips forward, thrusting like he needs it more than air. Kihyun moans loudly, not caring anymore, gripping the sheets yet once again as his last resource to hold onto to keep him from falling into unconsciousness out of bliss. He whimpers and bites down on his lip, hard.

“Ah! Ah!” He cries out, rolling his hips back against Hyunwoo’s. “Fuck! Hyung, oh fuck.” He moans, desperate, feeling like he’s gonna burst.

It’s a completely new experience. He’s never felt this kind of pleasure before, it’s never been this intense. At least not when fucking someone. He presses his face against the mattress and cries out as he cants his hips back as fast as he can to meet Hyunwoo’s thrusts.

“Kihyunie.” The older moans. “Oh my god.”

The feeling is amazing, and the whole deal behind it makes everything hotter. He’s fucking his dongsaeng. His bandmate. He’s got his fucking dick inside his friend, and it feels so good he wants to cry.

With the older’s moans echoing through the room along with his, he feels like he can’t hold back much longer. So he desperately pleads for the older to touch him. Hyunwoo goes back to burying his face in the younger’s neck since he’s got more leverage like this, and takes his cock in his fist, stroking fast. Kihyun arches his back against him, whimpering. He might as well be drooling. He doesn’t know or care.

“I’m gonna come.” He tells the older, fucking back onto him. Hyunwoo kisses his neck and squeezes his cock in his fist, and just like that Kihyun is gone, coming all over the towel under him and squeezing around Hyunwoo so tight it might hurt, body spasming, yelling out Hyunwoo’s name.

He’s panting by the time it’s over, and the older pulls out of him, kneeling up, taking the condom off and stroking himself quickly. Kihyun uses his last strength to turn onto his back and wraps his legs around his thighs and reaches out with his hand, realizing he hasn’t touched the older’s cock since they started, and gently takes his balls his hand, rolling them against his palm.

Hyunwoo looks at Kihyun, and he looks so utterly fucked out, face flushed and hair messed up, his cock softening and his ass wet like he’s just been well fucked. The way he’s looking at Hyunwoo and his hands on him are enough for the older to reach his climax. He tries to catch his come with his other hand after the first spurt, realizing he’s gonna get sperm on the younger, but it’s of no use. He’s coming a lot, and it drips down his hand onto the younger’s lower stomach.

“Fuck.” He says, trying to focus on something. He falls back and sits on his heels. Kihyun doesn’t move. “Sorry.”

The younger shakes his head, taking Hyunwoo’s cum stained hand and putting it palm down on his stomach, leaving his chubby hand over his bigger one. “I don’t care.” He says.

They stay in that position for what seems like ages, staring into each other’s eyes, trying to understand what that means.

Hyunwoo leans down, hovering Kihyun, and kisses him. The younger kisses back, slow and soft, hands still splayed over the grey haired male’s stomach.

“Let’s clean up.” Hyunwoo suggests. The younger nods, letting go of his hand.

They walk to the bathroom with Hyunwoo being backhugged by the younger, not really bothered but not understanding specifically why. “You okay?” He asks.

“I get clingy after sex.” The younger explains. “I feel like being babied, so it’s your duty to baby me.” He adds.

Hyunwoo raises an eyebrow at him, but in the end he’s the one washing the younger’s hair in the shower.

“How do you feel?” The older asks.

“My ass feels raw.” He answers, a hand behind his back, probably checking on that.

Hyunwoo turns to him after putting away the soap and steps closer, putting his arm around Kihyun’s body and touching his entrance.

 _“Dude.”_ The younger says, but doesn’t push him away.

He does feel raw, like the friction might have been too much. “Sorry. Does it hurt?” He questions, pulling back to get the soap and start washing his own body.

Kihyun shakes his head. “Nah. It just feels sensitive.” He says. “Maybe you should kiss it better.” He jokes. Hyunwoo can’t stop himself from laughing at the ridiculous joke.

After they get cleaned up and dressed again, they clean the room of the evidences of their rendezvous and go to the couch to assume the same position they were in when everyone was still in the dorm, for the lack of something better to do.

The boys end up coming home all at the same time, telling them they met up for a snack before coming home.

They don’t comment on it. Actually, no one really talks about it, but everyone notices the way they sit closer to each other than they used to.

From that day, things change. But not really that much, anyways.

It also turns out Monbebes know Kihyun better than he thought they did.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please send feedback! I love writing smut and knowing what you guys like or don't helps me write better stuff c:  
> My twt and curious cat is DoctorFatCat in case you wanna talk to me!  
> Peace! Happy new year, my loves <3  
> I might post a shorter smut I plotted in this same universe if you guys like this one.


End file.
